


金鱼之夜

by Gokurakutei



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: 户草单人视角，没头没尾，发生在TV第二季11话草迷宫的第一天晚上。大意就是巴特一门心思单恋着素子，户草下意识地极其心塞，但他自己不明白为什么





	金鱼之夜

被浓云层层涂抹的天空已经完全黑沉了下来，然而白昼残留下的闷热与潮湿却依旧徘徊在已经华灯初上的城镇街道上。令人窒息的熏风隐忍地侵蚀着户草身上的每一处汗腺，使他乏力地坐在驾驶座上皱紧了眉头。自己一个人喝掉的咖啡的两个空罐被彻底遗忘，现在仍然码放在方向盘一侧。巴特的啤酒罐子则揉成一团歪歪扭扭地扔在旁边。

 

巴特一声不响地下了车向店里走去，一边头也不回地举起右手，权当户草顺道载他一程的感谢和道别。户草把手肘架在车窗沿，侧过头眺望着巴特径直朝店内深处走去的身影。

 

白天素子的联络切进来时，户草曾下意识抬眼看了看巴特——缓慢移动的云层遮住刺眼太阳的瞬间，柏油路两边茂盛的阔叶树冠中骤然响起歇斯底里的蝉鸣。巴特懒散地趴在方向盘上，汇报不紧不慢。素子的回答带着笑——

 

直到自动门关闭后，便利店沁人心脾的冷气才在几秒钟后姗姗来迟，夹杂着杂煮的香味短暂地吹进车窗，轻轻拂过户草的眉头。

巴特的高大背影早已经消失在视野里，但户草仍一动不动，透过擦得崭新锃亮的玻璃门，注视着被夜幕镀了一层虚幻光辉的面包货架。

 

后视镜里高高翘起的姜黄色的猫尾轻轻滑过他视网膜角落。一只硕大的蛾子疲倦地在路边广告灯箱和指示灯之间徒劳打转。

 

他的眼睛开始酸痛起来。不眠之眼，他们说，即使睡眠时也能监视四周，像是没有眼睑的金鱼。不眠之眼。

 

高亢的警笛遥遥从另一个街区传来，转眼间又消失在车辆的轰鸣声中。晚归的年轻女性三三两两谈笑着经过车前的人行道，留下潮湿且温暖的沐浴露香味。不远处一个停车位上，一个上班族模样的男人坐在车里，捂着嘴对着电话断断续续地发出压抑而嘶哑的哭泣声。

 

户草垂下眼帘，从上衣口袋里摸出揉皱的烟盒，几缕恼人的碎烟丝随之轻飘飘地洒在了座椅上。他仿佛贪恋着金属打火机的冰凉般，将其紧紧握在掌心了两秒，才低下头去点烟。

 

一次，两次，三次——打火机的火苗疲乏地虚晃了晃，只来得及在一瞬间加重他眉间的阴影后便消失了。他动作顿了顿，近乎粗暴地将没能点着的烟硬塞回盒子里，连同打火机一起扔在副驾座椅上。

 

他握紧方向盘，低下头沉重地喘息着。

 

没有眼睑的金鱼，躺在客厅地板上的金鱼。

 

他等了很久，然后坐直身体使劲按了按眉头，再次将手伸向被遗弃的烟盒——

 

一阵急促的铃音骤然响起，他慌忙一把攥住被随意塞进杯座里的手机，接通后将其放在耳边。黑暗的车内亮起的屏幕上，静静地显示着一身暖灰色家居服的妻子的笑脸。户草条件反射性地想看向车外的便利店那边，却终究没有动。

 

“还在加班吗？今天也回不了家了吗？”妻子温柔的抱怨驱散了沉郁的黑暗。

 

“不，没有的事，”户草定了定神，深吸了一口气，“现在就回去。”

 

“哎呀真少见啊。太好了，爸爸今天可以和我们一起吃饭了呢。“妻子的话音刚落，话筒里隐隐传来女儿稚嫩的欢呼声。户草微微一怔，紧绷的嘴角放松了下来。

 

“抱歉，这半个月都没怎么陪过你。”他低声说，一边轻轻向后靠在椅背上。

 

“好啦，今天能回来就好。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“路上小心。”

 

挂断电话，他把手机丢在一边，仍旧靠着椅背闭上了眼睛。

 

这时密不透风的云层里冷不丁轰鸣起滚滚的闷雷，由远及近，宣示着夏季阵雨的前兆。户草睁开眼，坐直身体时习惯性手指向后梳一梳发根，发现汗已经冷下来了。

 

他很快发动好车子，亮起车前灯，踩下油门汇入主干道的车流之中。路牌一晃而过，马路上绵延的白线在后视镜中微微左右摆动。城市不愿入睡的霓虹满天辉映着廉价的艳丽光芒，偶尔经过的小巷子的冰山一角却漆黑如野兽的喉咙。

 

这里是海底。那只不过是水面透下的稀薄月光，是死掉一次再被安全地过滤干净的光芒，体面又清洁。

 

车流渐渐堵塞在一起。前车慢慢停了下来，他也机械地刹住了车，面无表情地注视着前方的鲜红色信号灯。遥远处中心商区里耸入云霄的巨大广告屏中，面如满月的艺伎红唇轻启，静静地笑了。

 

他注视着，注视着，等待着，等待着。

 

信号灯还未开始倒计时。

 

后方忽然传来不耐烦的鸣笛声，尖利悠长，仿佛一声破口大骂。

 

紧接着又是一声。

 

这徒劳的诅咒很快得到附近堵在这里的车辆的响应，刺耳的喇叭竞相响起，此起彼伏互不相让。一时间这条街竟汇成噪音的战场，惹得行人纷纷频频回顾，目瞪口呆。

 

在震耳欲聋的噪声中，户草一动不动，竭力呼吸着夏夜闷热窒息的湿气。他一边无意识地用食指间断地敲打着方向盘边缘，一边对着艳红的信号灯模模糊糊地希求着暴风雨的来临。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 一直觉得户草是个正常的老小伙，直到第一季末才让我意识到他骨子里真的是个传统日本老小伙【。  
> 到底译成托/陀古萨/沙/莎还是户草，说不定其实叫渡草【。  
> 以及便利店是电影梗，巴特去买狗粮了。


End file.
